1998
by White Azalea
Summary: Meski demikian, kerusuhan tersebut merupakan harga yang harus dibayar mahal oleh warga etnis yang menjadi tumbal revolusi. Termasuk Tenten yang kehilangan sebagian harapannya, jika tiada Neji yang mengulur tangan padanya. / Based on Tragedi Mei 1998 /DLDR


**_Jakarta, 17 Mei 1998_**

Netra lavender Neji berdilatasi kala melihat kekacauan di negeri gadis terkasihnya. Lutut pemuda itu bergetar, berkali menggelengkan kepala karena tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang terhampar di hadapannya. Bergumam tak jelas, lantas berlari sekencang mungkin melewati puing-puing bangunan serta berbagai rongsok di tiap-tiap jalan yang dilaluinya.

Tidak ada yang membuatnya tenang saat melihat kehancuran di mana-mana. Terlebih saat ia mendengar kabar kerusuhan yang terjadi dan menimpa warga etnis Tionghoa di sana. Di mana banyak di antaranya yang hartanya dijarah, dibunuh, dibakar hidup-hidup bahkan tak sedikit juga perempuan etnis diperkosa. Pikirannya langsung terpusat pada satu hal. Ia harus menemukan kekasihnya sekarang juga.

Ia harus menemukan Tenten!

.

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 _Based on Tragedi Mei 1998_

 **1998**

.

 ** _Jakarta, 28 Maret 1998_**

Gadis brunette itu menyelinap ke kamar kekasihnya setelah mendapat ijin dari adik Neji. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung ia buka pintu kamar Neji yang tak terkunci itu dan menodongnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Jadi kapan kamu akan kembali, Neji?" Suara lembut itu berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Neji dari barang-barang yang tengah dibenahinya.

"Oh, Tenten." Pemuda berambut panjang itu lantas duduk berhadapan dengan gadis brunette yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar, "aku pergi sekitar sebulan lebih. Intinya Mei aku bakal kembali ke Indonesia."

Tenten mengangguk.

Neji menautkan kedua alisnya. "Ada apa memang?"

"Nggak apa-apa kok," gadis etnis Tionghoa itu nyengir kuda.

"Bilang saja kamu bakal kangen aku karena akan lama di Jepang, 'kan?" Tanya pemuda Hyuuga itu _straight forward_.

Yang ditanya bukannya menjawab justru salah tingkah.

"A-apaan sih, Neji! Aku Cuma nanya. Lagian sepi aja ga ada yang bantuin aku jaga toko." Tenten _manyun_.

Neji tersenyum melihat gadisnya salah tingkah. Iya, dia akan kembali ke Jepang—kampung halamannya untuk beberapa saat. Mengingat ada beberapa keperluan yang harus diurusnya untuk studi yang tengah ia tempuh di Indonesia. Tenten sendiri bukanlah pribumi, melaikan gadis Tionghoa yang menetap bersama keluarga di Indonesia karena memang nenek moyang mereka sudah berada di sana sejak masa penjajahan oleh kompeni dulu.

"Jadi ..."

Pandangan Neji kembali terdistraksi pada Tenten yang hendak bersuara.

"Kapan kamu berangkat?"

Neji menelengkan kepalanya, "besok pukul satu siang."

Tenten membeo, "m-mau aku antar?" Tawarnya. Neji mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Tentu."

.

 ** _Pukul 12.50 siang_**

 ** _Bandara Internasional Soekarno-Hatta, 29 Maret 1998_**

Tangan besar itu meraih pucak kepala Tenten, mengusapnya pelan.

"Aku akan berangkat. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. Tunggu aku kembali." Ujar Neji yang dibalas sebuah anggukan oleh Tenten.

Neji terkekeh, lantas mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat pada dahi Tenten. Gadis etnis itu terkaget dan merona seketika. Belum sempat berkata-kata, ia sudah melihat Neji berjalan menuju _boarding room_. Bersiap untuk memasuki pesawat menuju negara asalnya.

Tenten menghela napas.

"Aku akan menunggumu, aku akan baik-baik saja Neji."

Setidaknya itu yang dapat ia ucapkan tanpa tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi padanya.

.

 ** _Jakarta, 15 Mei 1998_**

Kala itu Indonesia gempar. Terjadi kekacauan di mana-mana akibat krisis finansial asia. Tak hanya itu, terjadi penembakan terhadap aktivis mahasiswa Trisakti yang mengakibatkan 4 mahasiswa tewas dan puluhan lainnya luka-luka akibat demo krisis moneter. Kompleks perumahan etnis Tionghoa pun tak kalah kacau karena mendadak didatangi warga. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, etnis Tionghoa menjadi korban penjarahan dan penganiayaan oleh warga pribumi.

Warga etnis yang sejatinya tak tahu-menahu dan tak ambil pusing aksi demo mahasiswa itu justru dikorbankan sebagai tumbal reformasi. Ibarat peribahasa, " _gajah sama gajah berjuang, pelanduk mati di tengah-tengah._ " Yang mereka tahu hanya ingin hidup aman dan tenteram di Indonesia nyatanya justru menjadi korban kerusuhan, di mana seharusnya yang berperang adalah rakyat sipil yang diwakili oleh mahasiswa serta sebagian provokator dan negara yang diwakili aparat keamanan, namun akhirnya menjadi bias.

Keluarga Tenten buru-buru menutup toko mereka sekaligus mengunci rapat-rapat kediaman mereka, namun nahas. Warga justru berhasil membobol pertahanan mereka dan menjarah isi rumah mereka, membakar perabotan rumah, bahkan menganiaya tiap-tiap orang di rumah itu. Tak terkecuali Tenten yang pula berada di sana, ia pun ikut menjadi korban pemerkosaan oleh sejumlah aparat tak tahu diri. Membuatnya tak lebih seperti wanita jalang yang digilir ditiduri laki-laki. Kemudian ditinggalkan begitu saja. Terlebih melihat kenyataan keluarganya dibantai habis dan ia hanya sendiri. Kenapa ia tak dibunuh juga dan dibiarkan di sana seorang diri? Membuatnya merasa ingin menyusul saja, karena hidupnya tiada lagi arti.

Tubuhnya bergetar, ia menangis tanpa air mata.

Dia kini merasa dirinya tak lebih seonggok daging bernyawa yang punya nama. Ia merasa kotor.

Ia merasa tak lagi pantas untuk Neji.

.

 ** _Jakarta, 17 Mei 1998_**

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali sesampainya di kediaman Tenten yang tak lagi berbentuk. Menyusuri tiap sudut ruangan yang menjadi puing. Berusaha menemukan keberadaan yang terkasih. Neji semakin tidak percaya saat ia menemukan Tenten tengah meringkuk di sudut ruangan yang kotor, membungkus dirinya dengan kain yang entah didapatnya dari mana. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Tenten ..."

Baritone Neji membuat Tenten menorehkan iris brunette padanya. Yang didapati Neji tak lebih dari pandangan kosong, tak bernyawa. Kala ia merengkuh gadis itu dalam peluknya.

"Lepaskan aku, Neji." Intonasi datar dan menusuk keluar dari bibir Tenten.

"Tidak! Ikut aku Tenten, kau akan aman bersamaku!"

"Aku kotor Neji. Aku kotor." Suara Tenten bergetar, sekali lagi ia menangis tanpa air mata.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku ada untukmu, dan aku akan selalu ada bersamamu."

Tenten menggeleng, "aku ingin mati. Keluargaku mati. Aku sendiri."

"Tidak!" Neji mengeratkan pelukannya, "aku tak ingin kau mati, Tenten. Kau tidak sendiri."

Tenten terisak, tanpa suara, tanpa air mata.

Sakit.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu mengusap punggung gadisnya, memberinya dekapan perlindungan. Meski kini sang gadis merasa tak lagi berarti apa-apa. Namun Neji tetap berusaha. Ia tahu, masih ada harapan di balik tragedi ini. Tenten tak sendiri. Ada dirinya dan keluarganya yang selalu menerima Tenten apa adanya. Yang ia inginkan kini, Tenten ikut bersamanya dan kembali membangun semuanya dari awal.

Meski demikian, kerusuhan tersebut merupakan harga yang harus dibayar mahal oleh warga etnis yang menjadi tumbal revolusi. Termasuk Tenten yang kehilangan sebagian harapannya, jika tiada Neji yang mengulur tangan padanya.

 **Fin**


End file.
